A second chance at forever
by OneShotGoddess
Summary: Modern-day incredible's, gender-bent Violet and Syndrome. Requested story. Really don't have a summary, will add one later. Rating may change.


Okay, so this is a requested story for ObeliskX. A twisted version, Violet (Victor) is male and Buddy (Blake) is female. I'm leaving this one on here for right now, to see what people think and if they like it I will transfer it to my other page and add more chapters. But for now, hope you enjoy it!

(Blake's POV)

 _Three years ago, Belle Reve maximum security prison._

I could feel the footsteps, the gentle vibrations of the floor and open my eyes, forcing my tired body to sit up. Leaning against the wall for support. I put up the best front I could. The drugs didn't affect me the same way they did for others but they did take a toll on me. Normally I would fake a freak out till doctor Stine gave me another sedative and they would leave me alone for a while, but the flickering of the lights told me it wasn't him.

I'd faced down the worst monsters on the planet. Outran the government for years. Taken out more heroes than I could have counted. Survived the death of my entire family and looked my childhood hero in the face while I tried to kill him. Still, I could never hide the weakness in front of her. The lights flickered again. The whole hall blacked out until the light just above my door turns on, it flickers off again casting the room in a blanket of darkness and when it comes back, there she was. Sitting on the chair against the wall. Her face unmoving and her hands on her lap.

I sigh. Looking at her slowly. My eyes taking in her small frame "I was wondering how they let you in. Then I realized there wasn't a place in this world that could keep you out." She sits there, blowing a steady stream of smoke from her lips "Hello grandmother."

"Don't call me that." She snaps back, her eyes narrowing slightly

"No? Okay. How about Teacher? Mentor? Legal guardian?" Her eyes to narrow more at each suggestion. She huffs, drawing in another breath of smoke "What? Are you embarrassed that your blood is the reason so many of your beloved heroes are dead? Or is it the fact I got caught?" The silence answered that one "That's it, isn't it?" I chuckle "The woman doesn't give a damn that I was the most renowned crime lord the world has ever seen. It's the fact that someone beat me. **That I lost**." I sneer.

Like predicted, Edna didn't even flinch.

"Well, I did teach you better than that." She states, crossing her short legs with an impossible amount of sass for a woman of her size "I didn't become the greatest inventor, fashion designer and technological genius the world has ever seen by losing."

I turn my head to the wall, biting my inner cheek till I taste blood. We'd never get far. Three years in a cell and we'd hardly spoken more than twenty words. I was too hurt and she was too stubborn to give me an inch. Twenty-three years and I hardly knew anything about my grandmother.

She sighs "Honestly Blake, I don't know what the hell you were thinking. I'll admit I was the best caregiver but throwing your lot in with the bad guys? Do you expect me to pity you? Do you expect me to fight for your freedom after you took so many innocent lives?"

 **"How else was I supposed to get your attention?!"**

Enda recoils, clearly shocked by my outburst "... What?"

"God! You sit here acting all high and mighty! The all-powerful Enda Mode! The greatest inventor in the world and the worst grandmother of all time. You have always hated me! You wouldn't look at me as a child, HELL, you wouldn't even hold me as a baby! Yet you think you have any right to come in here and judge me for this?!"

"Everything I did was for you! I got good grades! I matched you step for step on your inventions! I dropped out of law school for you!" I feel my tears breaking through my anger "All I wanted was your love and you couldn't even give me that!"

"Did you honestly think you're the only one hurting?!" she snaps

"I never said you were! But that doesn't make it right! -I lost everything! **I lost my entire world!** " I sob "I was a child and you tossed me aside like I was nothing…" I feel her moving away from me like she had so many times before, her eyes on the far wall "Why? Why do you hate me so much?"

"I don't hate you." She admits, tapping of her cigarette once more with a sigh "I… didn't want your mother. When I found out I was pregnant I was young, unknown to the world and trying to make a name for myself. I had an entire plan and she changed that."

She pulls in a puff of smoke, slowly blowing it out her nose

"So what? You're angry at my mother being born and now me because I was the _mess_ you had to look after when she left right? When she **died.** " Enda turns her head, looking at the wall in silence. I feel the tears returning "You never loved her, did you?" More silence. I place a hand to my mouth, a disbelieving chuckle leaving my lips "No, I guess you didn't. The only thing you've ever loved is those _damn super freaks._ "

"My birth. The death of my family. Nothing was going to bring you to my side because you were to busy running after them. Then you lost your heroes and I finally had you." I feel the tears roll down my cheeks freely "For the first time in years, I was happy. I was happy because I was stupid enough to think you'd stay with me." I sit up as she steps off the bed "But then Bob came back. And you ran back to him as if nothing had changed. So, I figured if I couldn't have you as a teacher than maybe I could have you as an enemy."

Enda looks to the left, not an ounce of shame for her actions

"Yes, we all know how THAT turned out." Edna draws her stick to her mouth, taking in a slow breath of smoke.

"I'm a slow learner, I'll admit that. But I did get it, after a while." I turn to look at her again my face hardening "Your supers took everything from me; I was just returning the favour."

"Sophia, I went back to Bob not to spite you, or to diminish anything we had." She sighs like this was common knowledge, a hand on her head "I went back to him because designing super suits is what I do. It's who I am! If I don't have that, then who am I?!" She hits her chest with her fist like this was some great burden to her. Like she was the one stuck in an asylum with life in prison. Like I should pity her instead of myself **"Who am I?!"**

"You're my grandmother…" I whisper brokenly.

Edna's face falls, tapping the cigarette off again.

"Yes… well, It seems we both disappointed each other."

I shut my eyes as the tears roll down my cheeks, seeing the lights flicker off behind my eyelids and when I open them she's gone. The hall lights are all working again and nothing was out of order. The only reminder that she was actually there were the ashes on the metal table.

* * *

I flinched at the sudden brightness. The large lights are blinding me as I turned to look at the floor. It took me a second to adjust, longer than I liked, but faster than most. I knew we hadn't left the building, the walk was too short. It would take at least 95 steps to travel down the long corridor and up the stairs to the second set of doors. Then 42 steps after that to go to the cargo door and enter into a van where I'm guessing they would take me to a remote location and try to kill me. Like I guessed we were in a room, it was small. Four walls, a door, and no windows. It looks like an interrogation room but considering there was no blood staining the tables or the floors it wasn't _**THAT** _type of interrogation. Still, I couldn't help the sneer that rolled onto my lips as I looked up at the faces of my captors. They look like how they always did. Three men dressed in black suits, hair slicked back, and black shades worn at all times.

Government dogs

They were early. My trial wasn't supposed to start for another three weeks, I guess Mr. incredible wanted as much time as he could to destroy me. So I put on a firm face, looking at them. I sighed, catching his actions from my peripheral vision. The guard at the door had his fingers on his taser, tapping the small but deadly device in a silent warning to behave. I sent him a gentle glare, making it harden as I turn towards the others. While my face was hostile my hands laid on the table palms down, a silence statement that I would listen.

"What do you guys want?"

"You're trial is coming up soon."

"So what? I'm not allowed to be there remember? And if you've come to your decision than pulling me out of my cell was a waste of time." I growl "I have nothing more to offer you assholes, you have all my designs, money and tech. And, if you're only here to see how I'm fairing don't bother. I would rather rot in jail for the rest of my life than stare at your ugly mugs any longer."

They still stand there. Quietly, not moving an inch. Already used to this from me. This wasn't the first time they came here just to gloat.

"It's about your technology." The first one says, sitting down before me and pulling out the blueprints to my robot.

While the blueprints themselves were fairly detailed it was in my special form of writing. Not actual writing but another language I created altogether. Numbers, shapes, letters and oddly spaced spaces instead of words. I made it that way encase this very thing happened.

"Awe, what's wrong boys?" I smirk "Can't crack it?"

Their faces were firm, a sure sign that I'd hit a sore spot. I had no doubt that they'd tried for days, weeks even to crack the code but seeing as they were here, all but begging me for the answers clearly they had failed. My smile only grows.

"We want the codes."

"You can go fuck yourselves."

"We said we want the codes." The second repeats.

"And I said you can go fuck yourselves." I lean back, pulling my arms off the table and place them on my lap, the chains not letting me cross them at my chest "You ass-hats think I'd give you anything?" I chuckle before standing, slamming my fists on the table "There my designs! MINE! And I'm not giving them to you, your government or any overachieving scientist looking to make a name for themselves!" I look at the guard, hand hovering over his remote, one push and I'd be electrocuted until I passed out but seeing as I hadn't attacked anyone yet he just stood there. The second warning. I force myself to be calm, blowing a stream of air through my nose and look at them "I will never give you the codes. I don't care what you do to me, but I will die with my inventions."

"You told Mr. Incredible that you planned on selling your inventions. So everyone could be super." The third states

"Yes well, I also planned on having fun. Living out my life in luxury and when I was old I would retire on a beach that I bought and let the world have fun but I'm not on a beach am I?" I had sat back down, looking at them with boredom all over my face, quietly examining my nails "Why would I ever do anything that didn't benefit me?"

"Is that what you want?" The first speaks again "For it to benefit you too?"

"Well at first I did but I'm guessing that this freedom would come with a lot of chains so I'll pass, thanks." Crossing my hands again, a smile on my face as I acted out the definition of a spoiled teenager "And you can go fuck yourselves. John," I state, calling to the cell guard "We're done here; I'd like to go back to my cell."

The guard walks over, unhooking my chains as I looked at the three males before me. Their faces set in stone as they watched me stand, his hands holding onto my arm and back. I flash them one more smile before disappearing behind the door.

"You know, that could have been your ticket out of here," John states, his grip not so tight now that the other three were out of sight. His pace even slows down, making it easier to move with my ankle chains

"Freedom with chains isn't free." I sigh "Being outside and being in here is the same thing if I'm not allowed to do anything." We turn down another hall "Besides, I was going to keep an eye on my inventions, I can't do that in here. I have seen the capabilities of the government with dangerous weapons. I would rather die than give them the holy grail of weapons."

The door clicks as he turns the key, opening it up and walking inside with me before bending and working on my feet. Most guards wouldn't do this as it left them open to attack but I'd long since proven that the only real threat here were the doctors.

"You know, deep down you're a good person Blake." He sighs, standing up with the cuffs "Oh and Reako told me doctor Stine is coming in tomorrow."

I shut my eyes, letting out a slow exhale through my nose. John's tone was low and sombre. I nod, forcing a smile on my face "Thanks, John."

He nods, leaving the cell and shutting the door.

 _Present day*_

I snap awake, touching my scars. My shoulder aching from old wounds. I was soaked, covered in sweat and felt gross. The covers were sticking to me, my hair was sticking to my face and I felt cold. I tossed off the sheets, pulling my body upright and place my feet on the floor, only for a moment as the motion hits me like a truck and I bolt from my bed to the bathroom and throw open the lid. I sat there, heaving into the toilet. When I finish I sigh, leaning my head against the cool seat.

The memories always came at night, when things got quiet, when I stopped fighting. They seemed to be getting worse, more frequent. I should really go to the doctor but seeing as they were the cause of this I could never trust them again. I crawled over to the shower, curling up against the cool wall and turned on the water, cranking up the heat and laid there under the hot stream. Hoping that they would wash away the sweat and the memories.

* * *

I looked over at the wall, my eyes catching the time and sigh. I had to get out. I had to teach in an hour. I stepped out of the shower, throwing a towel on the puddle of water and step over that, wrapping a towel around my body. I was towelling off my head when a knock at the door catches my attention.

"Professor Jones?" A male voice says. I pause, the memories flashing in front of my eyes again and push them away. I pull my bathrobe closer to my neck, hiding the scars from view and make my way to my front door, opening the door a smidge.

"Yes?" I hesitantly reply. The chain still attached to the wall. And I peeked over it to see one of my students. Victor Parr. The son of my most hated Rival… or used to be. Now he was my best student.

"Sorry to bother you at home but it seems I have to head home for a family emergency." He sighs, rubbing the back of his head. The 'family emergency' was no doubt another villain crisis. "So I wanted to hand in my thesis project before it was due."

I look at his hand and the large pile of papers in them. There had to be at least thirty pages to it, maybe more. Well, I guess he wasn't my best student for nothing.

"You could have just emailed it to me," I whisper

"Well, I guess I could have…" he blushes, the hand was back again. A nervous habit from his childhood "but my computers been having issues lately and I wanted to make sure it went in…. I guess I'm old fashioned like that."

I look at him again, for maybe a beat longer than I should have and shut the door. Taking the latch off the door and open it. Victor stands there, a small smile on his face. He was tall, about six foot two, easily towering over my five foot six frame with long limbs and ash black hair that seemed to fall into his eyes no matter what he did. While he looked weak I knew he wasn't, years of crime fighting had left muscles hidden under those clothes. His force fields could stop anything, even my old bots, a fact I'm still slightly bitter about but his eyes, his eyes were soft and kind. Those soft eyes were looking at me as he held out his thesis.

"Miss Jones?" he asks unsure and I blink, pulling my collar up again and shake my head.

"Right, sorry." I take the papers "Um, thank you."

He nods once, the hair falling back in his face before standing there awkwardly.

"Um…" Victor goes to say something else when his phone goes off, I watch the man fumble for his phone. He spins three times before grabbing it "Hel-" he barely gets out before the loud yelling of someone else comes through. I got, 'where the hell are you' and 'when are you coming' before he covers the phone with his hand "Excuse me."

This time I nod and watch him walk down the hallway quickly "Okay Okay! I'm coming!" he cries out before a door opens and shuts. I run a hand through my hair and sigh. If only he knew… I wondered if he would act the same way around me. I stepped back through my door and placed the thesis on the table. I looked up from the little coffee table at the mirror, the outsides were framed with golden flowers but my eyes were on the female inside the glass. She looked nothing like the old me. Vibrant red hair was now soft chocolate brown, chemically straightened and curled to fall around my shoulders. My blue eyes were hidden with contacts and I had red glasses to pull the whole look together.

The only thing I still had were my freckles that were often hidden under my makeup. My crossed teeth were also fixed and I often found myself looking at them, wanting them to go back to the way they were. Nothing about me was ME anymore. Blake alexander Pine had died seven years ago, I was Sophia Jones, a university teacher who grew up in Canada with three sisters and a single mother. Grandmother had done it all, buried me under a mountain of secrets and favours and burned my old life to the ground. Syndrome was gone. Only a memory and Sophia took the streets while the rest of the world tried to forget my biggest mistakes. But that was the past, my life would never change, the memories would never change and I had a class to teach.

Read and Review people.

xxxxOneShotGoddessxxxx


End file.
